


Belated Realizations

by moonlight_mercenary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I think it counts as one--, Light Swearing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mercenary/pseuds/moonlight_mercenary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they realized they had something for each other weren't as obvious as they thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsukishima

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr. Written much earlier within the year. Still not proof-read, so mistakes might be present.

The first time Tsukishima realized he had _something_ for the setter was when he found himself searching up birthstones for no particular reason. The others should have found out about this already from his habit of giving away bits of trivia, but Tsukishima’s a kind of person who likes learning something for his own satisfaction of collecting random bits of information, and so he was facing his desktop, searching about those crystals.

He stopped though when he had reached his birth month’s equivalent. It was sapphire for September, with the most common color. Somehow, the crystal’s color resembled Kageyama’s eyes whenever he tries to downplay his smile, even though those orbs pretty much reflects how he feels, Tsukishima observes.

Tsukishima then though that it would perhaps be nice if he gets the setter something of that color, perhaps not an original one (as if he would go that far), but something of that color, at least. Not only it would compliment the other’s honest orbs, but at least there is something that would remind Kageyama of him every time. _Wait_ , he stops his train of thought. Immediate realization dawns upon Tsukishima.

_ Shit. _

 


	2. Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they realized they had something for each other weren't as obvious as they thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted from Tumblr. Written much earlier within the year. Still not proof-read, so mistakes might be present.

Kageyama had been feeling unwell recently.

Not really, since he's still on top shape on practice. He can do his routine of running to school, survive the classes, practicing in club, and walking home-- just perfectly fine. He's actually feeling more on-point lately in sending the ball wherever he wants to. It's a good thing, and he's far from feeling unwell. _Supposedly_.

But he felt _off_ , whenever his name was called by a certain blocker, or in actuality, whenever an insult or a nickname is rolled off the latter's tongue to call his attention. Or even just knowing that _he is present_. Kageyama, every time, would feel his chest constrict with his heart palpitating, and his stomach somehow turning upside down, though not enough to make him throw up, but still. He would also feel his own temperature rise up when that person, _Tsukishima_ , he again names him on his thoughts, would cross his mind. Like now.

Kageyama had been feeling unwell recently. Or so he thinks.

Maybe Tsukishima had put some sort of a curse on him so that he would get sick enough to excuse himself out whenever he appears, that sly bastard. That's the most reasonable explanation Kageyama could think of, actually.

"Oh, dear, it's perfectly normal," Sugawara had said to Kageyama when he came up to his senior setter and let the latter know what was going on with him. Sugawara cupped his flushed cheeks, again warm from even talking about Tsukishima, and smiled his ever-inspiring smile.

"It's probably because you like him," Sugawara added.

That left Kageyama speechless and a lot more confused. He would have contest to that but he was never really aware of how "liking someone" works. Maybe until now. But with Tsukishima, of all people? Attractive as the blocker may be, it's not like his charms would affect Kageyama. _But just now you thought of him as attractive_ , a corner of his mind reminds him. And Kageyama knows it's not normal for him to actually consider something like that.

Kageyama feels his face heat up again. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles are actually fun to write, but then again, they're pretty short. Sorry about that. ;vvvv;


End file.
